Sublime Manipulations
by Ishia Megan
Summary: If Clockwork wanted to play this twisted game of chess, well, he would be more than happy to oblige. Because, no matter how much of Danny Phantom he was, he was equally Vlad Plasmius. Let the games begin....
1. Prologue

A/N: Hmm… My first fic! I never thought I'd finally put it here. x3 I blame Rykieshi on this, so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own most of the cameo characters seen here, unless there are OC's. Then again, some might be Rykie's too….

Plot Bunny belongs to Rykieshi.

Prologue:

Clockwork knew everything.

Yes, that was a given factor considering the ghost looked after the affairs of past, present and future. Sure, the Observers were given privy and what was to come, or what **MAY** come, but they haven't the true insight of what it truly was to uphold the time streams.

Alas, this came with a heavy price. He could not interfere with the events unless there was absolutely no remedy to the situation than his meddling. As much as he wanted to possibly stop the coming events, there was absolutely nothing he could do.

It was, pretty much, pre-destined.

A weary smile crept up on the Time Lord's lips, looking so out of place on his now-childish features. With a wave of his hand, he changed the portal that used his oracle as a nexus, a calm look etched on his face. Yes, this particular time the new image projected, would be vital….

As both the master and servant of time, he had to let the events that were to come unfold as they were meant to.

It was only a matter of time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What remained of the Fenton Thermos that once imprisoned him lay on the ground in indistinguishable blobs of melted metal and circuitry. Really now, how could his past self ever think that such an insignificant little soup container could hold a ghost that lay siege in the future, powers as potent, if not more, than the Ghost King Pariah Dark.

Although, Dan was pretty sure that that future had been consumed by the inevitable change that was brought about by Clockwork's 'choice' to save those that his past self cared for, the very same people that he lost.

Had he an active shred of humanity left, he would have been happy for them.

An amused smirk played on the ghost's lips as he scanned his surroundings for a brief moment, relishing the delicacy of freedom. But this momentary 'peace' wasn't meant to last, of course. He had plans to act upon.

You see, he didn't merely keep on mindless blasting the inner walls of the thermos; he knew that the enforced container would not last long against the continuous, steady onslaughts of his ectoblasts. Being a full ghost gave him something that made him- laugh at the irony it presented. He possessed the pseudo immortality that all ghosts shared. In short, time was on his side.

No, Dan used half of the time scheming and plotting of ways to restore the timeline as he wished, to create the monster that was himself. Call him selfish, but if **he **was forced to witness the deaths of all those close to him, why should any 'Danny' from whatever time stream be spared from the pain.

Besides, destruction was rather intoxicating; it would be a shame to have the fear and panic very much present in his timeline simply vanish. What did he have to show for, after so many years of sowing seeds of fear, if his efforts vanished with the abyss of times that were, but at the same time, were not to be?

Contrary to the belief of the many humans that he terrorized during his 'future' (or past, it really depends. One can never be sure with time, really), he was no simple, bloodthirsty ghost bent on sating whatever perverse fantasy of sheer and total destruction that his supposed 'one-track' brain could come up with.

As much as he was 'Danny Phantom', he was equally 'Vlad Plasmius' as well. He liked the cunning thoughts that this half presented to him, and he found himself less… happy when he lost. Of course, the games he played were a far more dangerous sort, a twisted, universal game of chess if you will, that he only lost in once.

And how he loved the way chess was played. Strategy, foresight and the cruel and precise manner that he crushed his enemies underfoot were endearing qualities that he sometimes despised. Perhaps the more 'childish' half of his persona found the patience aspect of the game a drag….

"Now, about that plan….." a wide, Cheshire smile tugged at the ghost's lips as he floated almost lazily towards the castle's center, Clockwork's personal 'observatory', as many ghosts called it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pupil-less, crimson eyes opened calmly as Clockwork felt the ripple of power that spiked through his domain. The cloak-clad ghost didn't even bat an eyelash at the sound of the room's door being blasted apart in a spectacular display of power, unnecessary, but Dan did have a flair for entrances.

" I suppose you knew this was going to happen?" the evil specter's voice sounded almost disappointed, though an undertone of sadistic glee was present as well.

" I know everything." Clockwork's ever-enigmatic answer served only to ignite Dan's short temper, which the sinister ghost quickly reigned. Oh, he was going to enjoy destroying Clockwork….

"I must thank you for opening that time portal of yours to my intended destination…. Though, to ensure that you don't meddle in my affairs again…." The flame-haired ghost trailed off rather cryptically, bearing his fangs in a sharp grin, his hands glowing a vibrant green with gathered ectoplasm.

What would have quailed a lesser ghost was faced with nothing but utter calm from Clockwork.

Nothing but the oracle glass witnessed the carnage, the image of a certain, raven-haired teenager being blasted with the energy of an opening ghost portal flickering on its smooth surface.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Good? Bad? Burns your eyes? Please, do drop a review.


	2. Chapter I: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Anyways, Dan has something rather sinister planned, and some stuff will be revealed in this chapter. Please, enjoy. x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own most of the cameo characters.

Chapter I: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

School was, to students and to some teachers as well, a prison disguised with books, paper, and the pretenses of learning. Even the principal seemed to be moving in a sluggish manner during this particular day, and who could really blame her? It had only been four days since summer vacation ended, and it seemed everyone was still stuck in a post-vacation haze. The bright, Thursday morning was eerily devoid of youth chatter, or even excited reunions between friends. That had, after all, taken place during the first two days.

It wasn't long until the bell rung, signaling yet another monotonous day of learning in which everyone would still be thinking of his or her summer days. Students shuffled into their respective classes, intent on getting through the day without earning themselves a detention.

Unless they knew that they were already going to be in trouble, that is.

Danny Fenton was your everyday, average teenager whom you probably won't even look at twice. Like others, young Mr. Fenton was running late for his first period, History, and knew that he would probably be receiving a detention for his offense.

It had been his second tardy during the first week of school alone.

Though, unlike most teenagers, Danny had a more valid reason for which he was held up, not that it did him any good considering the fact that it would not only get him shipped to the nearest mental asylum, it would probably earn him a lifetime worth of scorn and fear from all, should he choose to reveal his alternate, ghostly form to prove his point.

He had to admit that he was pretty good at the ghost-hunting gig, despite the fact that he barely had his powers for little more than three weeks.

Danny ignored the few, also late students in the hallway, as well as the hall monitor (who shouted at him to stop running, or to at least slow down) knowing full well that strict old Mrs. Fletcher would probably be giving him a detention, should he arrive later than her. In his haste, however, he failed to notice a stranger in his direct path, which ended in a painful collision that send Danny sprawling, and the man lurching forward.

"Sorry 'bout that." Muttered the teen as he hastily picked himself up, offering his hand to the man, presumably a new teacher considering that he was sort of wearing a suit. The man accepted the raven-haired boy's help, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Don't you have class to attend to, young man?" he asked softly as he waved his hand in a dismissal of the incident. Danny's eyes only widened as he resumed his race to get into class. Ten minutes late…. Fletcher was going to have his hide for this….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Golem's Eye, Mr. Fenton! This is the second time you are late in this week, which, I will remind you, if only the first week of school!" Mr. Lancer, not Mrs. Fletcher, met the late teenager. The overweight teacher's stern gaze was something that Danny did not appreciate at all, especially since it was directed at him. Shuffling nervously into a spare seat, one beside Sam, and in front of Tucker, the raven-haired teen found himself wanting to disappear using his ghostly abilities at the moment.

"Now that everyone is here --" A mild glare was sent at Danny's direction " I would like to inform you all that Mrs. Fletcher will no longer be teaching here at Casper High. She unfortunately had a car accident, and since she is close to retiring age, she decided that she would rather retire now."

As soon as Lancer finished, a tense silence seemed to have filled the room, the calm before the storm, if you will.

Not too long afterwards, excited chatter filled the room as students shared their own theories on what happened to Mrs. Fletcher right after the incident. Claims ranged from a sprained foot, to spinal paralysis. Farfetched, but nobody really liked the old bat of a teacher anyways.

"Dude, have you been held up by ghosts again?" asked the beret-wearing techno geek, despite the fact that he already knew the answer. A standard question, really.

Danny only nodded, and would have probably given a verbal reply, had Lancer not called for attention once more.

"This doesn't mean you will all not be able to learn. A replacement teacher has already been found, and will be taking over immediately. Mister Revenant, if you please…." With that, the balding professor left the room, replaced by a younger, and definitely more fit, young man.

His appearance wasn't quite remarkable, but was a little messier than what one would have expected from a teacher, though he was, by no means, unattractive. Oh no, a few girls gained a dreamy sheen to their eyes as the man walked in with a notebook and a copy of the book issued by the school, his posture relaxed and confident.

The new teacher's skin was pale, as if he had not been out in the sun for quite a few years. His features were a smooth fusion of 'aristocratic' and 'rugged', neither making him look too androgynous, nor too masculine. Bright, copper brown eyes were hidden beneath a pair of unless, horn-rimmed glasses. His past-shoulder length hair was swept into a sloppy ponytail, allowing some of the stray, raven strands to frame his face.

His attire, too, spoke of a laid- back attitude, something that should have been more appropriate for a less 'demanding' job than teaching. He wore a clean, white dress shirt and a gray vest over it. A hastily worn black suit was thrown over the neater garments underneath, a scarlet tie hung around his neck too loosely to have been put on properly.

Black slacks, slightly creased, replaced jeans, and a pair of black, suede shoes completed the look that screamed of a man not yet fully ready to surrender his youth. Considering the fact that he looked to be in his younger twenty's, this was most probably true.

"Good morning, class. I am Dean Revenant, and I recently graduated with a bachelor's degree, though I will be taking my Masters degree by next year probably. This will be my first time teaching, but I will be not make things too easy." His eyes seemed to glint with a sort of 'knowing'. The teacher's voice was soft, but it carried its message well with an authority that even the jocks could not deny.

"An A is something you will have to earn, and I will not take slack from anyone. I will entertain requests for extra lessons after classes, and I will be more than willing to help in most things that you deem ready to impart with me. If I catch you sleeping in my class, expect a pop quiz the next day on the lesson you missed." This caused a few to groan in protest, only causing the teacher to smirk before he spoke once more.

"Now. As a treat, I will allow a free period today. Tomorrow, we will start with the lessons."

The students were quick to gather in their respective 'groups', spending the rest of the period doing as they pleased, as long as it was within school regulations, anyways.

Danny couldn't help but glance at the new teacher. Great, talk about first impressions…. He practically ran the guy over this morning… Though, why did he feel like he knew the guy?

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dude, I'd hate to get at the new teacher's bad side! I could have sworn his eyes were glowing red for a moment!" cried Tucker right after he had swallowed the bite of cheeseburger that had been in his mouth. He would have spoken while chewing, had it not been for Sam's pointed glare that read 'swallow first, or else' rather well.

"He seems alright. Like he's the type to be hard on everyone, not just the people who have less than desirable reputations." Replied the gothic female as she poked her own lunch, a salad, not really hungry. She had to agree with Tucker on his statement, though; Mr. Revenant's presence gave her the gooseflesh all over. His gaze, which momentarily lingered on her and Danny a moment too long for her comfort, had the hairs at the back of her neck standing.

Why did the new professor make her feel like a caged creature, like he was a beast about to strike?

Danny took no part of the small conversation, his blue eyes glazed over as he was trapped in his own thoughts. The teacher was both familiar, and yet not. It was a strange paradox that sort of frightened him; he wasn't quite sure on the reason….

The stream of blue mist that escaped Danny's lips alerted him to the nearby presence of a ghost. Somehow, however, he felt no compulsion to jump in and intervene as his alter ego just yet. These past few days, only a couple of small ectopuses and the ever annoying Box Ghost, bother Amity Park, as if the stronger ghosts were scared of something in the town.

Did he really make that much of an impact? He highly doubted it, and he was still sure that there were a good number of other ghosts who could kick his butt to next Thursday, should they choose to do so. They were scared of something… something else.

Besides, there were no screams and no one acting weird. No one was even running around, and there certainly were no delayed explosions yet. Considering the slow week, it was probably just the Box Ghost again, right?

Too bad Danny apparently had little good luck that day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Really now, anyone with a dictionary should be able to know what 'revenant' means." The voice resounded within the locked, teacher's bathroom. Anyone near the said bathroom would have been able to hear, but then again, the faculty was out enjoying the All-Steak buffet.

So that bit of rumor was true after all.

Gone was the countenance of Dean Revenant, replaced with the more sinister appearance of Dan Phantom, ravager of future Amity Park. The ghost wore a manic grin on his face, contemplating lightly on how easy it was to obtain such a great vantage point on his past self's life.

And to think, all he had to do was to get rid of a batty old teacher.

The matter of how was particularly rewarding, sating a bit of his repressed thirst for blood. Being unable to cause wide spread destruction when he wished was something that he had to face, the price to pay for his plan.

At least he'd be able to wreck havoc once he found a suitable disguise for his ghostly appearance. Looking exactly like an evil, future self of 'Inviso-Bill' was something he did not want to be, not with the fact that Clockwork (still alive in this time, as he was a catalyst in the creation of Dan, hence, the evil specter couldn't do much to him. Yet, of course….) might throw a couple of pawns from the alternate future to interfere.

Though, that frustrating know-it-all probably was following time's dictations. After all, why die willing his hands, if there was no purpose to it? The way Clockwork thought, few could even hope to find reasons to justify his actions.

But he digressed…

Mrs. Fletcher met an oh-so horrible accident in her car just two days prior, leaving the school absolutely hard-pressed to hire a new teacher. It seemed that the former history teacher had been cruising along in the highway when a student driver's car smashed straight into her, apparently ignoring a blatant red light.

Said student was carted off to the police station, where he claimed to have no recollection of even going past the small street that led to said intersection where the incident took place. Police believed that he had been under the effect of a hallucinogen, though a drug test proved otherwise.

Hard-pressed with its small staff, the school was forced to hire a new teacher. A young man, apparently just graduated from a prestigious college, applied for the position. Principal Ishimaya apparently hired him on the spot, but claims that she had no memory of what transpired until she was already done with signing his employment sheet.

Really, Dan really did marvel at his own skills. Replication, overshadowing and ectoplasmic manipulation (his new appearance was an end result) were merely three of his powers, and here he was, a teacher in the same school that indirectly caused his creation.

The responsibilities, however, he could have done without. Would the students survive, should they manage to tick him off? And more importantly, as he didn't really care if anyone died, would his cover be blown prematurely due to said possible incident?

But soon, yes, very soon, he would have strings attached to each of his living marionettes, free to make them dance and move as he pleased. How sweet it would be, to use his new position in Danny's life to poison his past self's mind with irrational fear of prejudice. Break the boy slowly, make him see that humans care only for those who benefited them in some manner.

Danny would be begging to have his humanity ripped off by the time Dan was done with him.

With a dark chuckle, black rings swept up the ghost's form, returning him into his temporary human state. He could cause some destruction later on, but for now, he had a few classes to attend to….

Who knows; he might even find time to visit dear old Vlad during the weekends….

-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

End of Chapter I.

Uh-oh, Dan's Danny's teacher now, and he's not going to make our protagonist's life easy. Dan will use his position to the fullest, and he'll trouble Danny as a ghost as well. The poor half-ghost has absolutely no luck, huh? XP

I'd hate to have Dan as my teacher, though… I'd imagine getting overshadowed into screaming embarrassing things, or getting my head blown clean off when I get him mad, or even annoyed… ;;


	3. Chapter II: Devil's Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Author's Note: My school's throwing my plans of a once a week update off a bit, since the teachers are giving us piles of homework, and lots of quizzes to study for. I'm done with about a fourth of the next chapter, and I'll try my hardest to update soon.

Chapter II: Devil's Gambit

"—And so, the Qing Dynasty fell after the death of Empress Ci Xi, who left the throne to a two-year old child. Civil uprising toppled China's last dynasty and Sun Yixian replaced the child emperor as the first President." The new history teacher breathed what seemed to be a relieved sigh, thankful that the discussion was over.

Only his second day on the job, Mr. Revenant was fairing far better at getting the class to listen than his predecessor; his mere presence alone seemed to command the students to pay attention, lest the teacher saw it fit to punish them. Few dared risk the threat that had been given only yesterday, not wishing to have a pop quiz so early within the school year from a teacher they barely even knew of.

There were, of course, some students who thought their reputations could earn them 'rights' in almost every class and teacher within the school. This proved to be a rather embarrassing and false conclusion, as they soon found themselves unable to answer some of the questions that the young teacher fired at their direction, questions that could have easily been answered by anyone who actually listened.

"Mister Baxter, if you would be so kind as to stop talking to Miss Sanchez and tell me who was the emperor who replaced Ci Xi for a brief period of time and launched what was called the Hundred Days Reform, which ultimately was the cause of his imprisonment?" snapped the teacher, copper gaze leveled on the blonde jock's face. A priceless expression of utter bewilderment replaced the normally smug smirk as the quarterback racked his brain for an answer.

"As you seem to have no answer, I'll say it for the benefit of those who are actually listening. Guang Xu was the said emperor, a reformist who tried a little too hard. Now, for your assignment, read pages four hundred seven, to page four hundred twenty. I expect all of you to know the basic concept of the lesson. Enjoy your weekend, children." A collective groan escaped the class' lips as the bell signifying the end of the day and the start of the weekend rang.

Students shuffled out of the room, glad to be going away from school; even for just two days. Not one had the courage to request an extra after-school lesson yet, and so far, the notes that had been given seemed to suffice. 'Dean Revenant' watched his temporary charges leave the room with detached interest, his gaze lingering only on Danny's little group.

Soon, not one student remained. The ghost-teacher decided to linger for a bit, the room brought back unwanted memories that he enjoyed leafing through. The experience felt within the walls of this establishment only served to further his hate and loathing of the human race.

Two duplicates came into life beside him; both looking taking his original appearance for but a few seconds, before shifting into his desired, disguised forms. The two copies took off, leaving the original behind as they set about to doing their task.

"Give them both hell now…." A dark laugh escaped his lips as he returned to gathering his teaching materials, a mantra of 'just a year' lingering in his thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Danny! What would have happened if he caught you sleeping?! Dan and Kwan weren't spared, what more you?!" chastised Sam as the trio walked towards the Fenton Works, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. Danny had, miraculously, escaped the teacher's hawk-like vision and managed to sleep through a quarter of Mr. Revenant's period. Perhaps it had been sheer luck that he was missed, a welcomed turn of luck on Danny's part.

"Look! I had a run-in with a ghost wolf last night, and it wasn't easy trying to shove that thing into the Thermos!" retorted the sable-haired teen as he avoided his friend's gaze, counting the cracks on the pavement as a form of ineffective distraction.

Bright, blue mist escaped his lips as he felt a shiver travel down his spine, signaling the presence of a ghost nearby. The blue-eyed half-ghost sighed as he excused himself and sought a tree where he might be able to transform into his alter ego.

"Stay here guys, I've got something to take care of." He exclaimed before running off.

With a familiar battle cry, the teenager transformed into his half-ghost countenance from within an empty alley, glowing jade eyes searching for the ghost that triggered his ghost sense.

A scarlet blur made passed him, followed by a rich laughter as the humanoid figure paused for a moment, as if daring him to follow. Quick to take the challenge, the half-ghost flew at his maximum speed, attempting in vain to catch up to the mystery ghost. This one wanted to play around with him, wanted to show that he was superior, and would not easily be caught. A youthful cackle escaped from beneath the cloaked apparition's scarlet hood as it drew further and further from the city, stopping only when they reached the park that stood at the edge of the city, sending the few people who were present in the area running.

"So you're the 'mighty' half-ghost that's been hunting his own kind and stuffing them into a thermos." Started the scarlet-clad ghost, his tone gaining a singsong edge as he turned to face Danny, whom was met only with blood hued eyes.

The halfa stared at the ghost in front of him, clearly not used to having a ghost searching for him specifically, not just looking to find amusement in the freedom from the Ghost Zone.

"But where are my manners? The name's Doppelganger, specter extraordinaire; I've come to challenge you, to see if you're really as tough as they say." The ghost gave a mock bow before launching a beam of white-green ectoplasm at Danny, sending the youth flying a few feet back before the boy regained his bearings, dazed by the attack.

"Ho? Not very powerful at all… You haven't even used ectoblasts yet. Where did they ever get the idea that YOU were going to be the human world's guardian?" the taunts escaping the specter's lips were scathing as he circled around his hazmat-clad foe. The glint of pointed fangs appeared from beneath the figure's hood, a Cheshire grin mocking Danny.

"Strong enough to stop you!" the halfa's eyes glowed a brilliant jade green before a beam of ectoplasm, similar to the one that had been used against him only moments ago, shot out of his hand, straight at his opponent's face. A smile lit up at the new attack he just acquired. This was definitely going to make ghost catching a little easier for him.

The cloaked spirit didn't even move from the spot he was floating on, allowing the beam to hit him squarely, throwing the hood off from his face with the force of the impact.

Danny stared in horror as a somewhat familiar, if twisted face was revealed, a small amount of sickly green ectoplasm trickling from the corner of his mouth. The apparition's lips were twisted into a sick grin, scarlet eyes blazing with a maelstrom of frighteningly empty intensity.

Danny felt like he was staring at some carnival trick mirror, his own reflection staring at him with features that weren't there.

Doppelganger had blue-tinged skin and from what Danny could see from the ghost's neck, he was wearing the familiar hazmat suit underneath the cloak. Pointed, elvin eyes and flaming white hair (How said flaming hair could stay beneath a hood without burning it was a mystery to the halfa) seemed to accent the ghostly appearance of the specter. But it was the similarities that frightened Danny. What was this ghost, exact?

"Surprised, boy? The name Doppelganger isn't just for decoration, you know." A sinister chuckle reverberated from the 'evil' look-alike's throat as he floated over to where Danny was standing until he was only half a foot away from the half-ghost.

Amity Park's protector opened his mouth to reply as he backed off slightly, only to find his mouth covered by a gloved hand as the ghost motioned him to be silent, the feral grin returning full force.

"Not done yet, ghost boy…. " The hand covering Danny's mouth was removed, replaced by a gag of ectoplasm as Doppelganger ruffled the other's white hair in a mockingly affectionate manner.

"As I was saying…. You don't fit in with the humans, kid. You know how prejudiced they are; how much they abhor anything that isn't normal. They'll sooner rip you apart molecule by molecule before they give you a chance…" an venomous edge seemed to lace the spook's tone as he gained a distant look in his eyes, clearly recollecting about some past thought.

"I'm sure you're wondering **why** I look like you…" Doppelganger continued, shifting his gaze to the gagged Danny, who looked at him curiously. This spirit was a strange one, one minute he claimed to be looking for a fight; then the next, he was talking about how humans acted.

"You see, my specific power is to show my opponent's dark side, to appear as they would have, if morals did not stand in their way. In short, I am cursed to forever remain a formless creature until someone faces me; it is then when I take your other half's visage." Sadness tinged the ghost's tone as he faced Danny, allowing the ectoplasmic gag to fade.

"So, you're supposed to look like **my** dark side?" the half-ghost looked incredulous, torn between believe and being rather disconcerted, and not believing at all. Ghosts were a tricky business, and he couldn't be sure if he should risk this one's wrath. Something told him that he would be in a world of pain, if he pushed the wrong buttons.

The mood swings Doppelganger was having simply screamed 'Danger! Possibly violent schizophrenic!'

"Let's put it this way, boy. Some of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone just want to be free, and most of them had been human at some point of their life. I happen to be one of those ghosts, and I'll tell you this from personal experience. Once the humans of this town see you do just **one **thing out of line, they'll label you a danger, and order your elimination. Trust me, I know." A sigh escaped the flame-haired ghost's lips as he waved his hand nonchalantly, turning his face away from Danny.

"So people thought you were dangerous?" asked the half-ghost quietly, deciding on letting this ghost speak first, before he did anything else. Doppelganger didn't seem to be hostile, aside from the first blast and the taunts. Who knew, he might even make an ally of this guy.

"After I failed to save some people, they said that **I** was the one behind the explosion that claimed their lives… They hunted me down, and never gave me a chance to explain. You've got a chance to live a normal, mortal life… Don't waste your life away by protecting these pathetic worms…" white-gloved hands returned the scarlet hood to its proper place, returning anonymity to the ghost that had faced Danny and allowed a part of his life to slip from his lips.

"I won't bother your town in any way other than an occasional sightings. Should you need anyone to talk to, you'll find me in this park." With that, Doppelganger vanished with a swirl of his cloak, leaving Danny to stew in his thoughts.

The half ghost looked speechless for a moment, before he flew off, contemplating on the message that had been given.

Doppelganger watched from a spot a fair distance away from Danny's ghost sense range. How gullible, the ghost boy was! Feed him a sob story, act like you regret actions, and he was willing to give you a chance! Perhaps his goal would come about easier than he originally thought….

Scarlet eyes flashed with grim amusement as he faded, allowing thought, essence and memories to disappear with him. Dan would be most pleased….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Really…. Why did Vlad have a hard time with this useless waste of ectoplasm in my time line?" the duplicate sat on the head of the behemoth creature that guarded the skeleton key, the creature was unconscious and probably, was beaten to an inch of its after life.

Clad in a black cloak that was eerily similar to the cloaks worn by the Ancients who sealed Paraih Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, save for the color, this one made no effort in hiding his more hostile intentions and practically wiped the Ghost Zone's non-existent floor with the guardian.

"I can imagine the look of surprise on that Cheese head's face once he figures out that the skeletal key isn't quite in his grasp." The duplicate sneered at the thought before conjuring a portal to Amity Park, key grasped in his left hand.

All the pieces were in place, and all the proper seeds were sown. It won't be long until the human world and the Ghost Zone alike would be on their knees, begging for his mercy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, dear… Seems like Clockwork messed up on this one…." A high-pitched, feminine giggle punctuated the sentence as the observer watched the present unfold in such a fantastic manner. The oracle-like mirror in front of her gave her such a beautiful bird's eye view of the present. While she was not all-seeing, fate allowed her and her…. Brother to see what was to be seen.

"Shut up, Chaos! Master Clockwork has reasons for this!" remarked a youthful, baritone voice that belonged to a neatly dressed ghost, the exact opposite of the wild creature right across him.

"Pshh. You're always making excuses for that know-it-all, Order. You really should ask him to marry you, you obsessed freak!" retorted Chaos, grinning ear to ear as she watched her brother blush a bright scarlet at the comment.

Order hated it when his sister insinuated things like this; was it so wrong to have a case of hero worship? Well, this was as close as he could get to hero worship anyway….

"Just kidding, goofball. I know you and Calliope are still dating…" the female looked absolutely evil at the moment, her chuckles reverberating through the room.

The semi-corporeal embodiment of order was positively sputtering by now, glaring daggers at his chaotic sister.

"Onto more serious matters…. The Fates decreed that we fix this problem, but we cannot interfere blatantly." The sudden change in Order's tone caused his sister to pause from her raucous laughter, her eyes gaining the calculating gleam that contradicted her earlier expression.

"I say we let this one slide, dear brother. Others will not allow this to happen, so why should we get our hands dirty with this matter? It shouldn't even be in our jurisdiction!"

"Sister! We cannot let this go! What if---"

"Enough! We will not interfere unless absolutely necessary! I will not soil my hands with a responsibility that another neglected to do! **You** may choose to aid whom you see fit, but do not expect any aid from me!" snarled the female Ancient, her gaze leveled with that of her sibling's.

The pieces were all in place indeed, and this game was a lot bigger than what their guest expected it would be….

-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Eh.. -.-;; I don't like how this chapter came out. It seems too rushed, but I had to get this transition done. Anywho, My 'Uncle' '-**waves-' **gave me a bit of advice with the whole posting thing, and the etiquette, and we're discussing this a bit in school.

On a side note, several mythological beings from different sources will be appearing.

Once again, thank you for the reviews!


End file.
